


Mysterious Fathoms Below

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU of 3x6, Baby Emma Swan, Charming wishes to be like her so they can be together, F/M, Nova grants their wish, Snow remains a mermaid, Snowing - Freeform, mermaid au, snowxcharming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: AU of 3x6. To save Ariel, Snow sacrifices herself and remains a mermaid. Instead of killing her, Regina steals Snow's voice and leaves her to wander the seas alone in revenge. But when she saves Charming from drowning in his attempted escape from King George, she confesses she lied about not loving him. He is determined to be with her, even if he has to become like her. Snowing Mermaid AU.Prompts accepted for this verse.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Curse or Blessing in Disguise?

Snow jolted awake with a start, Regina's laughter echoing in her mind. Another nightmare. She almost missed the not sleeping she had done the first few nights of her new cold and lonely life. Sleeping underwater, even though she could breath as any mermaid could, had proved impossible for her. She hadn't slept for the first two days until she finally discovered an underwater cave with a small air pocket. But her sleep was restless, usually filled with nightmares of her evil stepmother or soul crushing longing for the prince she would never have. She furiously wiped her tears away, as she stared down at her brilliant white tail and dipped it into the water before her. She was so tired of crying, but this life was far more hopeless than she had ever imagined.

She had no voice and the few mermaids she had come across regarded her as a freak for it, like she had something they could catch. The Mer-society that her friend had come from wanted nothing to do with her.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest, which was only covered by white sea shells now. She was so tired of being cold and wet. She didn't know how mermaids lived like this, wearing nothing more than seashells tied with seaweed to cover their chests. She supposed clothing was moot in the sea though, for it would always be nothing other than wet. Wet and cold. But warm blood still coursed through her veins, for this tail was simply a curse and designed to make sure she never knew comfort again.

In the last couple days, her melancholy had increased though and her heart was heavy in her chest today. It was Charming's wedding day. He was to marry Princess Abigail in just a few hours and he would do so thinking she did not love him.

She yearned for him so badly that it was physically painful. She almost wished she didn't love him, because it hurt so much. She had told herself that under no certain terms would she go near the shore that was overlooked by King George's castle on that day. She would only be torturing herself, but she found her need to see him overruling all else and she was swimming frantically to the shore before she knew what was happening.

When she surfaced, she gazed above at the cliffside and felt despair creep upon her again. She wasn't sure if that despair was because she might see him or she might not. She was debating whether she should stay there or not when she spotted a flash of someone running along the cliffside. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Charming. She grinned at the sight of him, but quickly frowned, as she noticed George's soldiers giving chase. Charming was running...he was in trouble. She watched them corner him on the cliffside and her heartbeat quickened, as she watched him duel four men. He was more than holding his own, but the pounding of horse's hooves indicated that he would soon be overwhelmed. She watched him stop and look at the water. If she would have had her voice, she would have cried out, as he chose escape over capture, probably knowing full well that escape into the sea might mean death.

She had no time to contemplate why he was running from his supposed father's own men and dove to find him when he did not surface. She pulled him up and held him tightly, as she swam to a secluded alcove that she had been frequenting in her time as a mermaid. She pulled him onto the sand and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. It was strong and he was just knocked out. She stared at him and lovingly caressed his handsome face. She wanted so badly to be with him, but it would never be possible and that made her want to flee. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see his blue eyes open.

"Snow?" he uttered. She jumped in surprise and slid away from him.

"Snow...please don't go," he pleaded. She stopped and her eyes filled with tears, as he was now noticing her tail.

"Snow...what happened to you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed her mouth, putting a hand to her throat.

"Regina...she did this, didn't she?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice. She nodded.

"She took your voice too?" he asked and she nodded again.

"Oh Snow…" he said tenderly, as he reached out to her, but she shied away.

"Snow...I know that you do not love me, but at least let me help you," he pleaded. Her heart shattered. Gods, he still thought she didn't love him and she had no way to tell him. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen. She grabbed a stick and he watched her etch letters in the wet sand.

"I lied," she wrote. His head shot up and his sapphire stare met her emerald one.

"You lied?" he asked. She nodded.

"You love me too?" he asked. She nodded again and tears slipped down her cheeks. He grinned brightly and she gasped, as he hugged her tightly. She was stunned for a moment, but then hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled back and cupped her beautiful face.

"George...he made you lie, didn't he?" Charming asked. She nodded sadly and then remembered how he was running, not to mention how today he was supposed to be marrying Abigail.

"Abigail," she wrote in the sand. He shook his head.

"A lot has happened. It's a long story, but I helped her reunite with the one she loves and we broke off the engagement. Neither of us are interested in marrying someone we do not love," he confessed. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled, almost like he was reading her mind. Maybe words weren't as necessary as she had thought.

"George didn't exactly take it well," he replied. She looked down sadly. It was bad enough she was on the run from Regina. Now he was being hunted by an evil ruler as well.

"But that doesn't matter. I once told you that I'd find you and this time, you found me," he said. But she shook her head.

"We can't," she wrote in the sand, the broken look maring her features again. His face fell.

"Why not?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously and then pointed to her tail.

"You think I care that you're a mermaid now?" he asked, as he gazed at her with so much love that it took her breath away. She put a hand to her throat.

"I loved the sound of your voice...but I love you more. Nothing is going to change that, Snow," he assured and she felt the tears start to fall again.

"If I have to build a little hut on this beach and live here to be with you, then that's what I'm going to do," he said tenderly, as he hugged her again and she relished the feeling of his arms around her. He was so warm, but she felt selfish. She wanted him, but him living secluded on this beach just to be with her wasn't fair to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the dejected look on her face. She started etching words into the sand again.

"Being with me would be no life for you," she wrote.

"No, living without you is no life...but maybe there is another way," he said, getting a look in his eye. And she wasn't sure she liked that look.

"Rumpelstiltskin...I'll get him to change you back!" he exclaimed. Her eyes widened.

"NO!" she mouthed. She loved him for wanting to do anything for her, but the Dark One would require something in return and she didn't want Charming paying any kind of price for her.

"And if he won't turn you back...then I'll ask him to make me like you," he announced. Her mouth dropped open and she hit his arm, shaking her head profusely. But he only grinned like an idiot...a handsome idiot.

"I'll do anything to be with you...anything!" he said passionately. She shook her head in vehemence, as she cupped his face in her hands, silently pleading with her eyes for him not to do something so rash.

"I love you...that love is worth the risk," he assured. She thought quickly and used the stick to write in the sand.

The words read Blue Fairy and he looked up at her.

"You want me to wish for the Blue Fairy to help us instead?" he asked. She nodded.

"I suppose that might be less risky," he agreed. She nodded with vehemence. He smiled at her and looked up at the sky, as dusk fell. The stars soon became visible, but the blue star was nowhere to be seen on that night. He frowned.

"Well...we can still call on Rumpelstiltskin," he said. She looked worried and shook her head. Then she resigned herself to the realization that there would be no stopping him and they simply stared at each other, perfectly captivated.

"I love you Snow and I'm going to do this to be with you. There is no life for either of us here in this Kingdom. We're both to be sentenced to death if George and Regina capture us," he implored. She closed her eyes and a few tears slipped down her cheeks, as she realized he was right. She took his hand and he smiled at her, as he prepared to call to the Dark One. But there was a flash of pink light, as a fairy appeared before them. She cried out, as she nearly fell over.

"Oh...I'm sorry I'm late. Blue is busy...so she sent me. I'm Nova," the fairy said.

"And you can grant our wish?" he asked. She looked at the pair with heartache. Blue's instructions had been very specific. If the Prince gave Snow White true love's kiss, then it would return her voice and legs. Then they would go on to fight the Evil Queen with no rest and with their lives in constant danger. But Nova desperately wanted to grant their wish of escape. She might lose her wings for it though, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to defy Blue. The head fairy claimed she fought for true love and good, but Nova had witnessed the opposite. She destroyed Nova's chance at true love and now...Nova wanted to make sure she didn't destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's. With her decision made, she smiled.

"I can. If you give Snow White true love's kiss, it would return her legs and voice. But you would still be in grave danger from the Evil Queen and King George. It is a fight I cannot promise you will survive," she said sadly. Snow and David looked at each other.

"And our other option?" he asked.

"I can reverse the magic of your true love's kiss and you will become like Snow," she revealed.

"Mermaids and Mermen can travel across realms. It would be an easy escape to a new and happy life," she said, as two seashell pendants appeared in her hand.

"Then when you find a place to settle, you can wear these enchanted necklaces to restore your human forms," Nova said. The hopeful look return to Snow's eyes, as she imagined a world free of his evil father and her step-mother's rage. A life together, living in peace, with no constant danger to their lives. With her gone, perhaps Regina would no longer slaughter villages and perhaps she could eventually find peace. She nodded and he smiled.

"This is what we want," he agreed. Nova waved her wand over them.

"Then give her true love's kiss and your wish will be fulfilled," Nova said happily. For a moment, they stared at each other, simply captivated by each other and the love so prevalent between them. Snow felt her heart quicken and closed her eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

A wave of multi-colored magic erupted from them and washed over them. She gasped, as she felt the emptiness in her throat be filled once more with vibrations.

"Charming…" she uttered, putting a hand to her throat, as he beamed at her. It had worked...what they had was true love, indeed. She then observed the changes in him, as he now had a gorgeous red tail and she felt her cheeks burn, as she gazed upon his bare chest and torso.

"Oh…" she thought in awe. He laughed and sought her lips again, kissing her with so much passion and love it made her want to weep tears of happiness.

"True love's kiss will break any curse," Nova stated, as she handed them the necklaces. Snow took them and put them for safekeeping in her pouch.

"You must hurry and go before dark forces discover that you mean to escape," Nova urged.

"Thank you…" Snow said tearfully. The pink fairy smiled.

"Be happy and in love...that will be all the thanks I need," she replied.

"That and Blue's displeasure," Nova added silently. Joining hands, Snow and Charming, in their new forms, dove into the mysterious fathoms below, hand in hand.

They found their new forms came with the gift and ability to speak telepathically underwater and breathe as well. They circled each other, testing out their new abilities to swim like lightning, playfully chasing each other, their laughter sounding in each other's minds.

"I've caught you…" he told her, as he pulled her into his arms and flush against him.

"Yes, my love...you found me and now you've caught me. I expect you to never let me go," she replied. He smiled and took something off his pinky finger.

"I think that can be arranged," he said, as he held up the ring to her.

The wonder on her face melted to a bright smile, as she kissed him again. Their lips parted eventually.

"Your mother's ring," she uttered.

"She told me that true love follows this ring…and now, I never want if off your finger," he said,

"Will you marry me?" he asked. She held out her hand.

"What do you think?" she teased, as he slipped it on her finger and she gazed at it, feeling complete joy.

"Where shall we go?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here, my darling. We shall travel the realms until we find one that suits us. The perfect adventure for a Prince and a Princess," he replied. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Honestly, she didn't care what realm they decided to live in as long as they were together.

~*~

Rumpelstiltskin watched the pair of true loves swim off together, literally into the next realm's sunset, as he gazed at the true love potion he had made from their hairs. Normally, he would have panicked and stopped them, as they were the ones that would create the Savior; the key to breaking the curse. But thanks to his foresight, he could see that their escape would only further enrage Regina when she realized she was being denied her revenge. He could see that Snow and Charming would settle in the Land Without Magic and raise the Savior together, blissfully unaware of the curse. And so, like pieces on a chessboard, Rumple would shift them around and account for these changes. He could not see how, but saw that somehow, Snow and Charming would discover that their people were cursed and find them. Then...the final battle would begin and he would find his long lost son.

"Things may have changed...but I shall find you Bae," he promised.

~*~

The next several months were some of the best either of them had ever had in their lives. They saw many places and realms, including Camelot, Agrabah, the Southern Isles, the Maritime Kingdom, and were even welcomed into Atlantis once Ariel explained that they were friends. They even visited Arendelle to try and find David's old friend, but they were alarmed to find that it was frozen over. They even visited other Enchanted forests and Neverland, though they didn't stay there long as Ariel warned them about Pan. They laughed and loved together, falling even more deeply in love with each passing day. But this was a light, carefree love they hadn't experienced before. Their love was no longer burdened by duty or danger and it was wonderful. They lay together by night on many beaches, often making love in the sand and amidst the tide.

Soon, they decided they needed to make a decision on a place to settle down, for they wanted to get married. Ariel's father welcomed them to stay in Atlantis, but when it was discovered Snow was pregnant, they knew they needed to find a permanent home to raise her as human. Since they weren't merpeople by birth, everything in the ways of sex and reproduction still worked the human way. Ariel spoke to them about a land where there was no magic at all; a land that would be permanently human once they donned their enchanted pendants. It was a long journey and she provided them with provisions for their trip.

With that, they set off for the Land Without Magic. Thanks to all their traveling, they had amassed quite a bit of gold, mostly retrieved from sunken ships, and knew it would help them start their new life.

After arriving in the Land Without Magic on a very dark night on a secluded beach, they donned their pendants and walked among humans again. They found a small establishment, a diner they heard it called, and discovered that gold was not a typical currency in this land. But the owner was kind and told them about a shop in town where they traded all their gold for their new land's currency. They discovered they were in a place called Maine, which was a state in a much larger country. They were fascinated by their new world, especially the motorized carriages that traveled faster than any horse ever could. They found an Inn in the small town and for the next few months, learned all they could about their new land.

They became friends with the diner owner, Mildred, who reminded them a lot of Granny, and she helped them get documents they lacked that were necessary in this land. Since the name Snow seemed to make people react rather oddly, she had decided to start going by Mary Margaret. No one seemed to think David was odd, so he kept his name. Mildred provided them with a surname, which she explained was needed in this world too, which was Nolan. She told them that her late husband's name was Nolan and that she thought it would make them a good surname.

With the gold they had brought with them, it gave them quite a nest egg and they bought a farm on the outskirts of town.

Then one clear night in October, Snow went into labor, several days early and there was no time to get her to the hospital. Mildred hurried to the farm to help the young couple bring their first born into the world. And what a night it was, for the old woman would never forget it.

As Snow screamed with labor pains and David held her in his arms, the sky rumbled with violent clouds. They were the most unusual clouds Mildred had ever seen, but no rain. As their baby's cry pierced the air, the clouds rolled away and the sky was clear again. The young parents looked upon their baby in wonder, as Mildred cleaned her off and handed her to the young couple.

"Oh Snow…" he whispered, as they gazed upon her. She looked up at him with tearful joy.

"May I ask what her name is?" Mildred asked. Snow smiled at her.

"Emma...her name is Emma," she answered, as David kissed them both. This was not the life either of them expected, but that's what made it special. They didn't know what the future would hold or if they would stay in this place indefinitely. But for now, this was home and they were a family. They didn't know what the future might hold, but they didn't fear it, for they would see it as they had everything thus far...together.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Snow surfaced from the waters below and heard him surface behind her. She turned to him and slipped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her flush against him, their tails entwining beneath the water. They enjoyed their new life in the sea, for it was freedom like neither of them had ever known. But they also relished the warmth of the sun upon them when they did surface. He kissed her passionately and she was surprised the water around them wasn't boiling with the amount of heat they were emitting. As her eyes fluttered open, she gazed into his incredible blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. This had been their life for six months now and the first time they crossed back into their Enchanted Forest waters. They weren't far from Longbourne today and they had come with a purpose.

Since becoming merpeople, they had acquired quite a bit of treasure from sunken vessels. Since then, they had managed to get it to his mother with Red's help periodically over the last few months. And now that the farm was not in financial danger, his mother was able to accompany Red to see them. There was a fairly secluded cove where they usually met Red and their friend was bringing Ruth with her today. His mother did not know about their situation and he knew it would be quite a surprise. But he knew she would be happy that he found true love. He was a bit sad that their visits would have to continue to be few and far between, but had never been happier than he was now in this new life with Snow. That would make his mother happy as well. He didn't see them yet, so he took the opportunity to kiss her again and she mewled, as he held her tightly against him.

"Don't start something you can't finish right now, handsome," she purred, as their lips parted and she pressed her forehead against hers.

"Mmm...this is just a preview for later. We are near that little alcove we found on our first night together. I thought we could go there tonight to sleep," he replied. She bit her bottom lip.

"To sleep or...to sleep," she leered. He smirked and kissed her.

"What do you think, beautiful?" he purred back, as their lips met again, until they heard someone clearing their throat. Their lips parted and Snow flushed, as her best friend eyed them coyly.

"It's good to see you, Red," Snow said, as she noticed the woman behind her, looking at them in awe.

"Mother…" David said, as a smile spread across his face.

"You're…" Ruth uttered, as their tails poked above the water. He nodded.

"It's a long story," he said, as Snow fished their pendants out of her satchel and they put them on. There was a puff of pink magic, as their legs returned and they stood up in the shallow waters. Snow's white seashells remained covering her chest and her midriff was visible through a sheer iridescent material. Her white tail was now replaced by a shimmering white skirt that was frayed on the ends and had slits up the sides.

Charming's torso was now covered by a crimson tunic that had a deep v in the collar, leaving much of his chest still exposed and his tail was replaced with black pants.

"My son…" Ruth said in awe, as he hugged her.

"I've missed you, Mother," he replied, as they pulled apart and the woman looked at the raven haired beauty beside her son.

"Is this...Snow?" Ruth asked. He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"It is. Snow...this is my mother, Ruth," he introduced. Snow shook her hands.

"It's so wonderful to meet you," she said and was then surprised when Ruth pulled her into a fierce hug. Her surprise melted and she hugged the woman back.

"How did this happen?" Ruth asked.

"The Queen cursed me to be a mermaid and instead of killing me, she stole my voice and banished me to the sea to live the rest of my life alone," Snow explained.

"Then on the day I was supposed to marry Abigail, I was trying to escape George's soldiers. I jumped into the sea from a cliff and was knocked out. Snow saved me from drowning and pulled me to shore," he continued fondly.

"I thought we could never be together and I was miserable. Then I found him and saved him. I confessed that George had forced me to lie to him about not loving him. But because I had no voice and was a mermaid now, I thought we still couldn't be together," Snow added. Charming smiled.

"And I told her that I'd do anything to be with her. I'd either get someone to change her back or make me like her," he said.

"And they made you like her?" Ruth asked, as they sat down in the sand.

"The Blue Fairy didn't hear our call and instead sent a pink one named Nova. She told us that true love's kiss would break my curse, give me my voice and legs back. But she said that if I became human again that we would still be in terrible danger from George and Regina," Snow explained.

"She gave us another choice. She said she could grant us the wish to be free together. By reversing the magic of true love's kiss, she made me like Snow and we have been free to leave this realm as we please," Charming said. Ruth had tears in her eyes at their story. It was so obvious they were not only deeply in love, but happy and free. It was all she had ever wanted for her boy.

"Our only regret is that we can't all be together. But if we chose to come back here, Regina would never rest until she hurt us and everyone we love," Snow said sadly.

"No...you must leave this land and for good. I sense that is why you have risked this much to see me, isn't it?" Ruth asked. David nodded with a smile.

"Yes...we have to leave the Enchanted Forest permanently," David said, as she nodded to him.

"Because Snow is pregnant," he announced. Red and Ruth both gasped, as they exchanged hugs.

"Will you raise her in Atlantica?" Red asked curiously. They exchanged another glance.

"No...you see for us, everything still works the human way. So we need to find a place to raise her as a human," Snow explained, blushing a bit. Red smirked in amusement.

"So that's why you two are always looking for secluded beaches and alcoves," she teased, enjoying their embarrassment.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ruth said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Mother...we only wish we didn't have to leave all of you behind," he apologized. But she shook her head.

"You two must escape to a new life where you can be safe, especially with a child on the way. As long as you are safe and happy, that will be enough for me," Ruth said tearfully. Charming hugged her fiercely and she pulled Snow into the hug too.

"The dwarves and I will take care of her," Red promised and they looked at her questioningly.

"Oh yes, with all the treasure you gave me, we have expanded the farm and built two new houses. Widow Lucas and Red have joined me there," Ruth said.

"As have the dwarves. It's much safer since we're all still wanted by the Queen," Red added. They smiled.

"We're glad you have each other. That makes us feel a lot better," Snow said.

"Do not feel guilty for making this choice. You both deserve this," Ruth assured.

"We only hope that with us gone that Regina will find peace and maybe she will stop hurting people," Snow said with hope in her voice.

"We can hope. Now, let's eat. I'm starved," Red added, as she held up the picnic basket.

"You must tell me about all the worlds you have seen so far," Ruth requested.

"Well, we've spent some time in Atlantica with my friend Ariel. It's a really beautiful place," Snow gushed.

"Yeah...and we saw a couple other Enchanted Forests that were very similar to this one," David added.

"Oh and Neverland, but we didn't stay there long. Ariel warned that Peter Pan was very dangerous," Snow continued.

"Where will you go now to raise the baby?" Ruth asked curiously.

"We were told about a land without magic. It's a very far journey from here, but when we get there, our pendants will make our human forms permanent again," David replied.

"Nova told us it's a strange land, but we've gathered a lot of gold to trade and we think it will be enough to give us a start," Snow added. Ruth squeezed their hands and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you...oh, I almost forgot," she said, as she took the necklace off she was wearing.

"This way my mother's and it was enchanted by a gypsy. It will tell us what your first born will be. May I?" Ruth asked. Snow looked at him and they nodded, watching as the pendant began to sway before her belly. Ruth smiled.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

"It's a girl...isn't it?" Snow asked in return. Ruth chuckled.

"It is...I guess mother's intuition knows best," she replied.

"A girl…" David uttered in awe, as he put a hand on her stomach.

"I know you wanted a boy…" Snow started to say. He smiled at her.

"No...I want a healthy baby and I will love our little girl so much. She's going to have me wrapped around her pinky, just like her mother," he replied. Snow giggled, as he kissed her tenderly. Just then, Red's head perked up, like she was hearing something in the distance.

"You two need to go...it's the Queen!" she cried. Snow gasped.

"She knows we're here," she cried.

"Mother...you need to hide until she leaves," David urged.

"I'll be fine...you both must go now," Ruth pleaded, as they trudged back into the water and removed their pendants. In a puff of magical smoke, they were merpeople again, as the thundering hooves of running horses could be heard getting closer. Red concealed herself and Ruth in the brush, as the Queen emerged from her carriage and examined the deserted beach.

"Find them!" she ordered to her men, as she saw the splash in the distance and smirked.

"You're not going to escape me this time…" she hissed, as she stormed back to her carriage.

Snow and Charming surfaced miles away from shore and looked around. They swam to a familiar rock and waited. Soon, a bird landed on the rock and chirped its message, before flying away. Snow sighed in relief.

"Red and your mother are safe. Regina returned to her palace," she said.

"I don't think she'll stop searching for us though," he replied. She nodded.

"I know...we have to leave the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps forever," she said, a bit sadly.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's the only way to protect the people we love and our daughter. Without me around, perhaps Regina will find something other than vengeance to occupy her time. I'm just sad that you we might never see Red or your mother again," she replied.

"Me too...but I love you and our baby. We can have a good life...just not here," he said. She nodded.

"Let's find that life, Charming...let's find a place to raise our baby," she said tearfully. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, before they joined hands and dove into the fathoms below. The waters connected all realms with no barriers and soon, Snow and Charming left Enchanted Forest waters and only mere days later, they emerged on the shores of the Land Without Magic where their new life would begin...

~*~

Months Later

David smiled that morning, as he heard their baby coo in the bassinet beside their bed. The first few months in this land had been strange and a completely new journey for them. But together, they had faced it head on and met a kind woman that had helped them along. Mildred owned the diner in the town of Mystic Cove, a small Harbor town in Maine. They had traded the vast amount of gold they had collected from sunken ships in their travels and bought a farm on the outskirts of town. It was a wonderful, peaceful life and though they wondered about the family and friends they had been forced to leave behind, they had never been happier.

"Good morning, princess," he cooed, as he lifted their daughter from her bassinet. Emma fussed, but quieted, as he cuddled her. Snow smiled sleepily up at them, watching him cradle their precious baby. She sat up and he handed Emma off to her so she could nurse. After the baby was fed, he changed her and allowed Snow to clean up first, before they switched. Soon, they were in the kitchen eating breakfast, while Emma sat in her highchair. It was a simple, but wonderful life they had together now. After they ate, Snow bundled Emma up and he saw them off to town. Snow was taking Emma to see Mildred and then picking up groceries, while he tended to their farm. As he opened the barn that morning though, he was startled to find someone in it. The boy looked frightened and David put his hands up.

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you," David promised. He sniffed and came out of the hay where he had huddled to keep warm.

"I'm sorry...it was really cold last night," the boy said.

"It's okay...but I have to ask where your parents are," David replied. Tears filled the boy's eyes and he broke down crying.

"My Dad...a woman took him and I think he's dead!" the boy cried, as David put an arm around him. That was all it took for him to take the boy in the house. He got him warm and fed him, before sitting down at the table with him.

"What's your name?" David asked. The boy looked up.

"Owen," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Owen. My name is David and I'd really like if you'd tell me what happened," he said. Owen nodded and opened his mouth, but then jumped, as he heard the door open. But David put his hand up.

"It's okay...it's just my wife," he assured, as he went to help her with the groceries and gave her a quick version of what had happened.

"Owen...this is my wife Mary and our daughter Emma," he introduced.

"Hello," he said and his sadness made Snow sad.

"Hello Owen...it's very nice to meet you," she said, as she sat down with Emma in her lap.

"You're safe here, Owen and you can tell us what happened," David assured. Owen sniffed.

"You won't believe me. I told the police and they didn't believe me. But I know what I saw!" the boy cried. David put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Owen...I promise we'll believe you. We're not exactly like other people and we've seen things too that a lot of people wouldn't believe," David assured. Owen looked at him for a few beats, as if trying to judge whether he was telling the truth or not. He must have decided that he was, for he relaxed slightly.

"There was this town...and it appeared out of thin air. My Dad and I went there. We met a woman and she was nice at first," Owen explained. Snow swallowed thickly at the haunted look in the boy's eyes.

"Then we tried to leave and she turned mean. She tried to make us stay, but when my Dad said no, she got angry and she had a heart in a box," Owen explained. Snow felt faint at that and exchanged a glance with her husband.

"What happened then?" David asked.

"Dad told me to run and she squeezed the heart so it made the Sheriff do what she wanted. They took my Dad and I ran to find help. But when I went back to find the town with the Police, it was gone..." he replied.

"Like magic," Snow uttered. Owen looked at her in surprise.

"You believe me?" he asked them in disbelief.

"We do..." David replied.

"Owen..." Snow said, as she swallowed again.

"What was the woman's name?" she asked. Owen looked up at her.

"She said it was Regina," he answered and she felt David's hand on her shoulder. She reached and put her hand atop his and squeezed it. They had no idea what it meant or how Regina was even here. But they intended to find out...


	3. Believer

Chapter 3: Believer

Snow gazed out at the water wistfully. Their farm wasn't far from it and though she absolutely adored their life now with their daughter, there were times she missed the carefree days in the ocean, exploring the realms and making love on beaches. She had thought her absence would finally help Regina find a way to move on. But if she knew that she was happy with Charming, even being mer-people, she supposed that it had probably only made her angrier. Snow had escaped, while Regina was still trapped in a web of her own hate and evil. She just had no idea how she had made it here to this world and from Owen was saying, she had brought everyone else with her. It didn't make sense and Emma whimpered, sensing her mother's distress.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby…" she soothed, as she kissed her tiny head. She sighed and leaned back against the sudden strong, warm embrace behind her and relished his kiss, as he pressed on to her head and then Emma's.

"We'll figure this out, my darling," he promised with a whisper in her ear.

"I know...I guess I should have known we couldn't really escape her," she lamented.

"I'm going to drive Owen there and have him show me where he thinks this town is," David said.

"But if she has magic protecting it now...then you won't be able to see it," she reminded. He realized she was right and became thoughtful at that.

"There might another way…" she said, as she looked into her eyes.

"No…" he refuted.

"David…" she started to say.

"Not by yourself," he protested.

"Someone has to stay with the kids," she reminded. He sighed. In their mer-person form, they could pass through any barrier around the town by water. If Owen was able to give them a general location, they could probably pinpoint where the Harbor might be. That's when he got an idea.

"Or once we think we know where it is...we get a boat and one of us can tow it there with the kids," he said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Not really, but I think separating is worse. I...I can't lose you," he replied. She smiled and gently kissed him.

"I can't lose you either. I guess we'll do this together," she said. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Come on...let's take that drive as a family. Owen can show us the last place he saw Regina," he said. She nodded and they walked back toward the house.

~*~

Mayor Regina Mills walked along the streets of her town that morning. She had just enjoyed a breakfast of apple pancakes at Granny's diner in her favorite seat, while the rest of the patrons coward in her presence.

"Morning Madam Mayor...it's a beautiful day," Archie Hopper greeted with his dog Pongo. She smirked.

"Yes, it is...doctor," she agreed, as she made her way toward the hospital.

She traversed the halls and no one bothered to question or stop her, as she made her way toward a locked door. She punched in a code and there was a beep from the keypad. She opened the door and descended the stairs into the psych ward. Nurse Ratched at the desk gave her a curt nod, as she made her way down the hall of patient cells. She stopped briefly at one cell to peer in at a brunette girl and with a satisfied smirked, she moved on until she found the cell of the reason she was here.

"Good morning Kurt," she said, as she peered in his cell.

"Where is Owen?" he questioned.

"My answer is the same as it was last time. I don't know...he left. He ran away and hasn't come back," she responded coldly.

"So he's out there...all alone? While you're keeping me prisoner," he spat.

"No one can know about this place," Regina responded.

"And I won't tell anyone! I just need to find my son! He's just a boy…" Kurt cried. But Regina was silent and let the flap close.

"You have to let me go! I need to find my son!" Kurt screamed, as she started to walk away. It was unlikely that he would ever get out, but if he did somehow...it could be very bad. Keeping him alive was risky and so she knew what she had to do. She had to eliminate the problem completely.

~*~

David drove them through the rural Maine roads, as Owen took them to the same place where he had tried to lead the Police. He was surprised they even believed him and that made him curious as to why.

"Can I ask a question?" he said suddenly. He was in back of the old station wagon with Emma, who was in her car seat. Mary turned and smiled at him.

"Of course sweetie," she said kindly.

"Do you know this Regina woman?" he asked. She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. It made her sad and she knew what he had been through would change him. It could be for good or bad and she had a feeling that without answers, it could be for the bad. Unless they did something or helped him in some way. She only hoped they could and she feared that there was more pain ahead for him.

"I do...she's my step-mother," Snow replied. His face was filled with surprise.

"Did she hurt you too?" he asked. Snow sighed.

"Yes...she did. That's why David and I had to leave our homeland. I thought that would satisfy her, but it seems she has followed us here," she replied.

"How did she bring a whole town?" he asked.

"Magic…" Snow answered.

"Then you believe me...it's all real," he stated. She nodded.

"We believe you and yes, magic is real," she confirmed.

"What's your real name?" he asked. She looked at him a little strangely.

"What makes you think Mary isn't my real name?" she questioned. He shrugged.

"I don't know...I just don't think it is," he replied. She and David shared a smile.

"You're intuitive," David complimented.

"You are and since you believe, I think I feel comfortable telling you. My real name is Snow White," she stated. He blinked, letting that sink in and he believed her. She definitely looked like Snow White might look.

"Is his real name David?" Owen asked. Snow chuckled.

"Yes...but sometimes I call him Charming," she replied. Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Then if Regina is your step-mother, that would make her...the Evil Queen?" he asked in disbelief. Snow nodded sadly.

"She wasn't always evil. There was a time she was good...but then something bad happened to her. She lost someone she loved and it was my fault," Snow said.

"Did you mean to do it?" Owen asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"I mean...did you do whatever you did on purpose?" he asked.

"Um...no, I didn't know that it was going to cause something bad to happen. I thought I was helping...and I made a terrible mistake. I was about your age," Snow confessed.

"But doesn't everyone make mistakes? Why would she want to keep being mad at you if you didn't mean to do it?" he asked.

"I...I don't know sweetheart. But I don't think she wanted to become my step-mother. That did not help things at all," Snow replied.

"What happened to your father?" he asked curiously and she felt her heart sink. She didn't want to tell him that part.

"Oh sweetie...he's gone now," she answered.

"Did she kill him?" he asked. She opened her mouth and gazed into his pleading eyes, which were filled with unshed tears.

"Please…" he begged. Snow nodded.

"Yes...she did," she confirmed. He lowered his head sadly and she reached for his hand.

"Hey...we're going to find your father, I promise," she said, as he looked up and noticed where they were.

"It was here," he announced, as David put the brakes on and parked the car. They got out and Owen looked around.

"This...this is it. I was here and there was a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke," he said.

"But...it's gone now," he said sadly. David put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey...like Snow said, we're going to find it," he promised.

"But how?" he asked. David exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Because there might be another way we can if we do it by using the ocean," David replied, as Snow nodded to him.

"There's something else we have to tell you, Owen...and it's going to stretch your belief even more. But it might be the only way we'll find him," David said.

"I believe you...I believe you're Snow White and Prince Charming! I believe that there's magic and that the Evil Queen has my dad! Please...tell me…" he pleaded. David smiled and ushered him back into the car.

"Easy...we'll tell you on the way home and what we're going to do next," he promised, as they got back into the station wagon. David turned them around and they headed back to their house.

"So...what's the other secret?" Owen asked. Snow and David exchanged another glance.

"I think that's a secret that's best shown to you rather than told," Snow said. Owen wondered what they could mean, but knew he would soon find out. After weeks of feeling hopeless, he finally had hope again...


End file.
